The Spectacular Spider-Man 12
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: Wow, the tension and pressure is really rising, it's gettin' hot in here. What other villains could show up? What will Spidey have to face? What will happen between Max and Ashley? All of that will be explained here…
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Last time, Max hung out at Ashley's house, the Green Goblin showed up and ended up defeating Spidey! Hopefully, this doesn't lead to a storyline...

…

...oh no.


	2. Chapter 1: Panic

Back at school, Max was walking around the hallway, thinking about things, when he something.

_THE SCALE! THE YEARBOOK! I FORGOT! _He felt like facepalming so bad… but then Ashley showed up. "Oh, hey Ashley…" He said, trying to act joyful and happy. Unfortunately, he wasn't in the acting mood right then.

"Hi, Max! Is there something wrong?" She asked with concern, but she was still happy. She didn't sound depressed like Max.

"Oh, I just forgot something…"

"Really? I'll go back with you, so we can find i-"

"NO!" Replied Max quickly in panic. He then realized he might have startled her or hurt her feelings, so he said again, "I mean, no. I-I'll go get it."

"O-Okay, bye…" She said while Max ran back. He quickly ran into an alley and changed into his suit, then started swinging.

_Grab the yearbook, look through the class favorites page and pinpoint which one we're going for, then quickly go back._

_**Okay.**_

_Shut up, Spider-Sense!_

_**Sorry…**_

After his inner conflict with his Spider-Sense, he swung through the window and landed on the floor. He didn't notice Aunt May downstairs, writing her new cookbook (because that's her job), heard him come in. He shut the window, grabbed the yearbook and flicked through the pages until landing on the Class Favourites page. He scanned the page, looking for a decent one to do before his Spider-Sense alerted him of someone coming. _YA GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!_ He tried opening the window but panicked as he heard footsteps growing nearer, so he chose to stick to the ceiling.

Aunt May opened the door to Max's bedroom, where she heard the noise, to find that nothing was there. The only clue was that his yearbook from the previous year was on the floor, wide open. She picked it up and found that it was on the Class Favorites page, although there were no silly drawings on it or writing on it. It was sparkly clean.

"I must have been hearing things." She said before putting the yearbook down, and turning around to go back downstairs.

When she was gone, Max came back down, finally pinpointed a decent one to do (most likely to succeed) and swung back.

_**Something isn't right here.**_

_What do you mean, Spider-Sense?_

_**Well-**_

_Actually, can you tell me later?_

_**Umm…**_

_Cool, thanks._

He went into the alley from earlier, changed, and went back to school. He went up to the doors and attempted to open them, but they wouldn't budge.

"Huh!?"

_**Well, that's what I was gonna tell you…**_

"Oh, you gotta be KIDDING MEEEEE!" Just then, as Max was yelling into the air, a lightbulb came out of his ear, the light on, and fell onto the ground and smashed, making the light go out. Just kidding. Mr. Krabs, he had an ideaaaaaa! "Wait! Maybe I could get in through the window? Wait, no, there are only windows in the classrooms, and it's lesson time, so…" Max was stuck outside.

_Meanwhile, in the Staff Room…_

The school Secretary was sitting at her desk when all of a sudden, the phone started ringing. She picked it up and responded.

"Hello?"

"Erm, hi, this is Max Gemson."

"What are you doing calling the Secretary?"

"I'm stuck outside."

"Oh, erm, hold on." She put the phone down without hanging up and turned around. "Max Gemson is stuck outside." The teachers looked back at her, confused, until one of them put their hand up.

"I'll go let him in." Said a man with dark skin, a bald scalp with fluffy hair at the sides, and a black suit and tie with a white shirt and collar.

_Back at the entrance doors…_

The man got his key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and opened it to see Max standing there, nervously smiling.

"Er, hi. Heheh."


	3. Chapter 2: Notification

"Well, that was tricky to sort out. At least it's done with now, so I can-" _Brrzt, Brrzt…  
_Max was talking to himself again when he got a notification on his phone, so he grabbed it to look at what it was. "A text? From… unknown?" He tapped on it to read the text.

_**Greetings, Spider-Man. I am L. Thompson Lincoln, the Big Man. I suppose you remember when we met?**_

Max was surprised, confused, and determined to get to the bottom of whatever this was at the same time, so he typed a reply.

_Erm, yeah, I do. How did you get my number?_

_**I'm a politician, I have access to all sorts of information.**_

_This is why I hate politicians. Wait a minute, you're not REALLY a politician! ...Right?_

_**Correct. The public doesn't need to know about what I do in business.**_

That last text gave him an idea. He could use this for proof against the Big Man. He could set up: A court case! Obviously, they wouldn't let him wear his suit in court, so he'd have to go in as Max Gemson. But then again, they would be suspicious about the 'Greetings, Spider-Man.' part and the fact that he was texting 'a normal teenager'. But he could clear that up with an excuse like 'I'm an apprentice of Spider-Man, so he told me to do this court case instead of him since he wouldn't be able to wear his costume in court.'  
'**And why wouldn't he just do the case as his secret identity?'  
**'Because he felt that coming in as normal him would make the fact that he has texts belonging to Spider-Man a bit suspicious, so he told me to come in for him because the truth could be revealed without revealing his secret identity too.'  
He realized that he was getting lost in a court case that hadn't happened yet, and there was another text.

_**Hello?**_

_Oh, erm, sorry, I had to do something._

_Anyway, why are you texting me?_

_**Because...well, it's simple. I want us to meet again because I have heard that you have continued to battle other powered fiends, even though I have stopped sending my Villains.**_

_And?_

_**I have a new deal for you.**_

_What is it?_

_**I want you to come to me.**_

_Why can't you just text me it now?_

_Hello?_

You can no longer text this number.

"Ahh, the classic 'disconnect when the hero asks something' cliche. May be, well, a cliche, but it's a lovely plot device. Anyway, time to face…!", Max Said/Shouted/I'm not really sure what he's doing but it's a mix of multiple things anyway let's move on shall we I think we should okay let's go. "...The Big Man." He finished off in a much darker tone.


	4. Chapter 3: Reunition

Tombstone sat at his desk, waiting patiently. He looked around, admiring how far he, as a villain, had come. No villain ever had it this good. He sat back, looking through the windows at the dark purple-ish shade that was rebounding everywhere. It gave the evening a very nice, fitting feel. He looked at the clock. _6:42 PM.  
__Hm, I texted him roughly Two and a Half Hours ago, where is he?_ He thought, as he sat. He looked through cameras around the city, and found Spidey on one of them. He swung out of sight. He checked the next one. He swung out of sight. He kept flicking through cameras, seemingly following him, until he realized that he was getting distracted, so he switched off the laptop and sat up straight. _He's coming._

Through the open window on the left (outside of the building's left), Spidey swung through, landed on the floor and cartwheeled onto Tombstone's desk.  
"Watcha got?" He asked quickly and suddenly as soon as he had landed. Tombstone was surprised and in slight shock (only a teeny weeny little wittle bit), but lowered his brow into his normal expression.  
"Aren't you going to greet me? That was sudden."  
"I'm kinda busy. Just-" Replied Max, who sighed after the two -s, "Let's get this over with. What's the deal ya got?"  
"Hm. Very well… you see, I've decided to change the deal slightly. You can stop any crime you want, but I'll only pay you for the ones _I _personally send you on." Explained the Big Man, who pulled out a breifcase that looked familiar and opened it to display an irresistable amount of money. It was the same briefcase of money he had shown him before. Flashback…

_Now before you ask why you'd want to join me, I'll tell you now." He took out a suitcase and opened it to reveal it filled with money, "I'll pay you a handsome salary, irresistible. But before you join us, you have to do me a favor." Max was beginning to decide on accepting, so said,  
__"What?"_

"You don't have to look the other way ever, only the ones I would have told you not to look the other way on will make me pay you. Although…" Max was listening. "You still have to fight no crime for one week before joining." Max's foggy teenage brain was coming up with reasons to join, these are the reasons:

You can get paid big-time  
You can still fight all crime that you want, he just won't pay you for the ones he tells you to do  
You can join a team of cool mutants similar to you and even make some new friends.

Meanwhile, the other side of his brain, the REAL Max came up with one reason.

You can't fight crime for a week, and you'll let Uncle Ben down.

But altogether, his brain didn't process that the one reason from the REAL Max side was more important than the three other ones, just that there were more, so he said;

"Deal."

**The End**


End file.
